tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Raphael (serial 2012)
Raphael - jeden z głównych bohaterów serii z 2012 roku. Najbardziej porywczy, impulsywny i buntowniczy z braci. Wygląd Raph jest ciemnozielonym zmutowanym żółwiem. Ma jasnozielone oczy. Na jego skorupie można dostrzec kilka zadrapań, co dodaje Raphaelowi uroku buntownika. Z przodu po lewej stronie widać pęknięcie w kształcie pioruna. Jego czerwona bandana jest poniszczona na końcach. Wydaje się być bardziej muskularny niż reszta braci, prawdopodobnie przez swoje ciągłe treningi. Osobowość Raphael jest twardy i najbardziej agresywny z żółwi. Walka to żywioł, w którym czuje się najlepiej. Woli działać zanim pomyśli, co często nie kończy się zbyt dobrze nie tylko dla niego, ale i dla drużyny. Jest wyjątkowo porywczy, a skomplikowane plany Donnie'go czy podchody Leo nie są przez niego zbyt lubiane. Woli otwartą i bezpośrednią walkę. Posiada sarkastyczne poczucie humoru i często kwestionuje przywództwo Leonarda, inteligencję Donatello czy poczytalność Michelangelo. Pomimo tego, nasz twardziel ma również miękką stronę. Gdyby go o nią zapytać, wszystkiego się wyprze lub po prostu przywali ci w twarz. Nigdy nie przyzna jak bardzo kocha swoich braci i się o nich troszczy. Przede wszystkim opiekuje się Mikey'm, który jest najmłodszy. Posiada również przyjaciela Spike'a, o którego się troszczy. W odcinku Nowa Dziewczyna ''Raph przyznał, że nie jest w stanie być liderem i zrozumiał ciężar tego obowiązku. W sezonie czwartym, poznał salamandriańską wojowniczkę imieniem Y'Gythgba. Choć początkowo był do niej wrogo nastawiony, szybko z wzajemnością się w niej zakochał i niebawem zostali oni parą. Zawsze kiedy się pojawiała, widać było, że Raphael'owi bardzo na niej zależy i jest gotów zrobić dla niej wszystko. Nawet, kiedy w odcinku Robaczywy Układ, zdradziła go by ratować swoją planetę, nie wpłynęło to negatywnie na ich wzajemne stosunki, mimo że Raphael miał do niej z początku, o to wielki żal. Historia 'Przeszłość' Tuż przed mutacją, został kupiony wraz ze swym rodzeństwem w sklepie zoologicznym, przez Splintera, zwanego wówczas Hamato Yoshi. Wychodząc ze sklepu, Hamato mija dziwnego mężczyznę, którego postanawia śledzić. Jednak owy człowiek, który tak naprawdę był Kraangiem, w ciele robota, imitującego człowieka, wyczuwa jego obecność i dochodzi między nimi do walki. Robot upuszcza fiolkę z mutagenem, w tym samym czasie mistrz upuszcza akwarium z żółwiami, prosto na znajdującą się na ziemi zawartość kapsuły. Właśnie owy wypadek spowodował że żółwie wraz ze Splinterem, uległy mutacji. Po tym wydarzeniu cała rodzina przeniosła się do kanałów. Relacje Leonardo Relacje Rapha i Leonardo są dość skomplikowane. Oba żółwie łączy braterska miłość, a zarazem nienawiść związana z rywalizacją o przywództwo. Mimo wielu sporów na temat przewodzenia grupą, obaj darzą siebie dużym szacunkiem. Rywalizacja ciągnęła się aż do odcinka Nowa Dziewczyna. Wtedy Raph przyznał, że nie jest w stanie być liderem i zrozumiał ciężar tego obowiązku. W odcinku Ostatnie Starcie Cz.1 widzimy, iż Raphael bardzo troszczy się o brata, ze wzajemnością. Prócz szacunku, darzą się również zaufaniem, ponieważ często rozmawiają na osobności na temat relacji wiążących Leonarda z Karai. Rybiryj Pod względem charakteru ci dwaj są do siebie bardzo podobni. Często ze sobą rywalizują, gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja zaczynają ze sobą walczyć. Choć wydaje się być inaczej, ich nienawiść nie jest na tyle duża by jeden próbował zabić drugiego. Wręcz przeciwnie, nawzajem ratują sobie życie, co widać w odcinku ''Gambit Baxtera. Poza tym Raphael jest dotychczas jedyną osobą której Rybiryj wyjawił kim był i co robił nim zaczął służyć Shredderowi. Pomimo tego iż często sobie dogryzają, potrafią współpracować. Gdy walczą po tej samej stronie, potrafią zrozumieć się bez słów, co czyni ich niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Mimo wszystko, póki Xever pracuje dla Shreddera, walczą jako wrogowie. Y'Gythgba/Mona Lisa thumb|left|249x249px|Raphael i Mona Lisa Raphael'a i Mona Lisę, łączy relacja miłosna. Poznali się na lodowym księżycu, kiedy to żółwie podczas awaryjnego lądowania, przypadkiem strącili Salamandriański statek. Początkowo oboje byli wobec siebie nieufni i wrogo nastawieni. Sytuacja szybko zmieniła się, gdy Raph dostrzegł (a raczej poczuł na własnej skórze) niezwykłe umiejętności walki wojowniczki. Zakochał się w niej i bardzo zależało mu na tym, aby ją do siebie przekonać. Udało mu się to, kiedy pomógł jej w walce z Lodowymi Smokami. Y'Gythgba uznała Raphael'a za szlachetną istotę, a on nadał jej pseudonim „Mona Lisa”(porównując ją do najpiękniejszej kobiety wszech czasów). Nie trzeba było wiele czasu aby jego uczucie zostało odwzajemnione, bowiem jeszcze tego samego dnia, Salamandrianka dała mu wyraźny znak, iż wie o jego zauroczeniu i czuje to samo co on. Pocałowali się i musieli się rozstać. Pomimo tego, iż nie znają się za dobrze i rzadko mają okazję do ujrzenia się , zawsze są niezwykle szczęśliwi, mogąc się spotkać. Łączy ich, ze sobą zamiłowanie i wola walki, niezłomność ducha, a nawet nadpobudliwy temperament. Często okazują sobie uczucia, rozumieją się bez słów, troszczą się o siebie i bezgranicznie sobie ufają. Zaufanie to, zostało jednak nadszarpnięte, w odcinku Robaczywy Układ, kiedy Mona Lisa zdradziła Raphael'a, oddając go i jego braci, w łapy Lorda Dregga. Żółw był tym wyraźnie zrozpaczony i stracił zapał do walki, a ona również miała do siebie ogromny żal za to, że go oszukała. Chociaż początkowo był na nią zły za zdradę, gdy tylko Mona Lisa wyznała mu, że go kocha, Raphael natychmiast odzyskał siłę i chęć do życia. Gdy Y'Gythgba, o mało nie zginęła ukąszona przez Scorpinoida, żółw był przerażony i bardzo się o nią martwił. Gdy tylko doszła do siebie, przeprosiła Raphael'a i chciała, aby znów było między nimi jak dawniej. Ostatecznie wybaczył jej i znów byli razem. Obecnie Raphael i Mona Lisa, w związku na odległość, tworzą szczęśliwą i kochającą się parę. thumb|left|257x257px Ciekawostki *W odcinku ''Cyber-Karaluch widzimy, że Raphael cierpi na Katsaridafobię (strach przed karaluchami). *Jego umiejętności Ninjutsu obejmują: Taijustu, Shurikenjustu, Kobudō, Kayajustu, Shinobi-iri, Boyaku, Sui-ren, łucznictwo i Intonjustu. *Traktuje Skorupomotor jak swój własny, choć należy do wszystkich braci, widzimy to w odcinku'' Wróg Mojego Wroga. *Ma perkusję w swoim pokoju. *Zbiera i kolekcjonuje magazyn o nazwie "Nowoczesny Ninja". *W grze "Donnie ratuje Księżniczkę" Raph był przebrany jako księżniczka Zelda z Legend of Zelda. *Zamienił się umysłem z Kraangiem w odcinku ''Plan 10. *Nie potrafi jeździć konno (odcinek "Turtles in Time"). *Ma lęk przestrzenny (Odcinek "Beyond The Known Universe"). *Było można dostrzec, iż był bez bandany (odcinek "U Twych Stóp"), ale dopiero w odcinku "Powrót Kłącza" widzimy go przez ułamek sekund, jak przebiega bez niej. *Dowiadujemy się, iż kiedyś chciał zostać "Nocnym Obrońcą", podobnie jak ten z wersji 2007 (odcinek "Zwichnięta Stopa"). *Jak się okazuje, opuszczał drużynę aż 27 razy (z czego za każdym razem wracał) (odcinek "Mutant Gangland") Linki zewnętrzne *Raphael na Legopedii en:Raphael (2012 TV series) de:Raphael es:Rafael Kategoria:Żółwie Kategoria:Męskie postacie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Postacie (serial 2012)